Problematic Box Animals
by PandasWearGlasses
Summary: A very short one-shot. About how two box animals cause problems and certain.. "implications" for their masters. *wink wink* Poor Tsuna and Gokudera might never be able to live past this day. Rated T to be safe.


This could possibly be extremely stupid and horrible… this is the first fanfic I've tried to like this. It could also be a possible crack?

* * *

Thumping and scratching noises could be heard from inside the room. Chrome struggled to recount who it might be when Tsuna and Gokudera's names popped into her mind. They had been MIA all afternoon. Could they have been in this room all along?

Chrome's face turned pink as she realized the possibilities. She paused where she was, hand posed to knock. Whoever was in there, she felt it best not to disturb them. She hurried away, a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

Inside the room chasing, licking, purring, among other actions ensued. The actions varied from a friendly game of tag, to napping in a quiet corner together.

There was indeed something secretive going one, but Chrome's mind had jumped to the wrong conclusions. The room held two of the Vongola box animals, hiding from their masters.

Nuts and Uri had immediately taking a liking to each other upon first seeing each other. This, of course, was a long time ago, when the future guardians had these boxes. Since they came into the possession of the young Tsuna and Gokudera, they had been unable to get together. They were always occupied with training, or battles, or attacking their masters, or likewise.

Today, however, they had been released from their boxes on the intent of some simple training. Nuts had immediately realized that this was unnecessary and both he and Uri scurried off to enjoy each other's company in a discreet location like they used to.

Tsuna and Gokudera, however, had not been informed of their boxes' habits. They had been extremely surprised when they opened them and their animals had run off without as much as a backwards glance. After a brief moment of general confusion, they set off at a sprint in order to track down their missing cats.

* * *

"Chrome-san, did you find Tsuna and Gokudera?" Haru questioned Chrome on her search for the boss and storm guardian. Chrome's cheeks tinged a faint pink as she mumbled.

"M-maybe, I'm not sure…" This earned her puzzled glances from both Haru and Kyoko.

"What do you mean Chrome-san?" Chrome wondered whether she should tell the girls of her theories. Finally deciding that they could help her make light of what she heard, she mumbled to them her knowledge of the room. With a glance and a silent statement, all three girls were hurrying over to the aforementioned room.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera had lost the track of their box animals. They were forced to check every room all over the Vongola base. That was a lot of rooms. After about their 53th room, they were alerted by quiet snoring noises.

They crept towards the room emitting the noises. Outside the door they paused, counting.

_1-2- 3!_

The second they opened the door they woke their napping boxes. Nuts and Uri vehemently refused to go back in their boxes. The boys chased them around the room, hoping to capture them. Nuts simply evaded while Uri took on a more violent approach.

She jumped onto Gokudera's face and clawed at him. Soon every part of his body was scratched and/or bleeding. Tsuna's attempt to assist his friend quickly had him in a similar condition. After much chasing and persuading Gokudera had Uri in her box and Tsuna had Nuts in his.

The two boys, exhausted from the capture, collapsed into piles on the floor and were soon fast asleep. They had several minor cuts and scratches. Their clothes had several tears caused by Uri's sharp claws. The exhaustion was shown by their deep sleep. The room around them was wrecked. The furniture was overturned; a lamp lay knocked over on the floor.

It was this image that the three girls saw when they creaked the door open. After astonished glances at each other, and the two boys sleeping near each other, they stepped out of the ruined room. They gazed at each other numbly before racing off to tell everyone else present of their new revelation.

What they told the others would make life very difficult for Tsuna and his guardian. It would be more than a month before they could talk to anyone within the mafia without having this incident, as the others imagined it, brought up.

Meanwhile, Nuts and Uri would live on, their life undisturbed, meeting together whenever they could.

* * *

Please review! I only ask for advice. If you want you can even flame. Plz! My goal is ten... but I'll accept 5!


End file.
